Cathy
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: Cathy is Raven's best friend from Azerath she brings out the little kid in Raven. This is basically the story of how she came to Jump City and what she did to help Raven out. pairings BB/Rae one shot


1**K this is my Teen Titans story from the point of view of my OC Cathy she is best friends with Raven and is from Azerath to so say hey to the people Cathy.**

**Cathy: Hey people! **

**You see Cathy has exactly the same powers as Raven but she doesn't have to control her emotions as much as Raven. Enjoy.**

"**Cathy? Cathy what are you doing here?"**

"**Whoa the spell worked!" I said happily.**

"**Cathy let me repeat the question. What are you doing here?"**

"**What can't a girl fight her way past all the people stopping her through the portal to the spell room to cast the spell to turn up here for no reason?" I asked.**

"**Uh yeah... wait fight your way out?"**

"**Yeah they're guarding the spell room portal now so I had to make a run for it and fight a few people along the way." I said happily. "Now are you going to let your best friend in so she can heal herself or not?" I asked.**

"**Wait Cathy you're hurt?"**

"**Only a little." I smiled as she stepped aside.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?!?!"**

"**Cause you'd freak." I said limping in okay I lied a little I hurt my leg pretty bad so I pulled the cloak tighter around me so she wouldn't see. I sat on the large sofa and quickly muttered the healing spell Raven had taught me when we were younger.**

"**Um Raven who's the chick in Pink?" the boy sitting in the kitchen asked.**

"**I'm Cathy."**

"**I'm Beast Boy."**

"**So Rae how've you been?" I asked pulling my hood down.**

"**I've been great. You?"**

"**Well the usual read learnt a few new spells celebrated my birthdays without you oh by the way I have your present here somewhere. Um" I looked through the bag I had slung over my shoulder.**

"**Got it!" I said pulling out the box out of my bag.**

"**What is it?" **

"**Open it to find out silly."**

"**Oh my gosh! Cathy!" She said hugging me. "I can't believe you remembered!"**

"**Hey I don't forget anything you said in your last letter you wanted a green raven necklace so I thought I'd get it for you." I said smiling.**

"**Rae why did you want a **_**green**_** raven?" Beast Boy asked walking up to her.**

"**U-um..." I saw a faint blush appear on Raven's cheeks.**

"**Well my families colour is green and we like to think of Rae as part of our family so I bought this for her."**

**Raven looked at me thankfully.**

"**Wait so you and Rae are from the same place?"**

"**La duh. I mean did you not notice we're dressed the same?" I asked gesturing to the cloaks.**

"**Well yeah."**

"**So BB you ready to get your butt- Ahhhh two Raven's!"**

"**What? I don't look like Rae! One I have brown hair two I'm shorter than her and three I'm YOUNGER than her!" I said.**

"**Cyborg this is Cathy never ever tell her she looks like me." Raven said.**

**I glared at the half metal guy who still looked a little scared. Then I flew up to him.**

"**So this is the big brother you were talking about Rae? Hmmm he does seemed to have taken good care of my best friend." I said. "Good job as well." I said "ooh ice cream!" I said happily flying over his head to the fridge I pulled out a tub of ice cream and a spoon.**

"**Yum see we don't have ice cream this good in Azerath." I said as I dug my spoon into the thick ice cream.**

"**So true." Raven said sitting cross legged in the air next to me trying to steal my spoon.**

"**Sorry girl my spoon."**

"**My tower."**

"**Ugh fine. But you gotta catch me for the ice cream." I said before dropping to the ground and running away from her. **

"**Hey no fair!"**

"**Cyborg? Since when did Raven act like a little kid?" I heard Beast Boy ask.**

**I laughed but then I ran into someone and fell to the ground.**

"**Sorry running from Rae."**

"**To slow." Raven said plucking the ice cream from my hands and running away.**

"**Ugh everytime!"**

"**Um who are you?" The boy asked.**

"**I'm Cathy and I got me some ice cream to get back." I said leaping back into the air and chasing after Raven. "Rae please! I need ice cream!" I shouted trying to pull it out of her hands.**

"**Not a chance!" Raven said.**

**I threw my hand out and caught Raven's ankle.**

"**Hey not fair!" She said laughing as I pulled the ice cream out of her hands and shoving a spoonful into my mouth.**

"**Wait is Raven laughing?" I heard that kid Beast Boy ask. **

**Raven's face quickly returned to displaying no emotion her laughter quickly silenced and her hood drawn up.**

"**Rae?" I asked this wasn't the Raven I knew.**

"**Bye Cathy." she said in a monotone.**

"**Wait Rae!" I shouted as she drifted around the corner. I turned to the green boy. "What did you do to her?" I whispered tears filling my eyes Raven never spoke like that her voice devoid of emotion there was usually something.**

"**W-w-what do you mean? She's always been like that." He stuttered.**

**I shook my head.**

"**I need a quiet room." I said.**

"**Um Star knows where there's an empty room. Star!" He shouted the last part.**

"**Yes friend Beast Boy? Oh are you the friend of Raven Beast Boy was telling me about? Welcome to earth what is your favourite colour? Where do you come from? Do you wish to be friends?"**

"**Um yellow cause it's happy. Azerath and okay."**

"**Glorious!"**

"**Star she needs a room." Beast Boy told her.**

**Star nodded and grabbed my arm. **

"**There is one room left for you to use friend Cathy." She said smiling. "Here we are." she stopped infront of a door. She pushed a button and I quickly ran inside.**

"**Thanks." I said absentmindedly digging through my bag. "Ah ha got it."**

**I looked up Star was gone and the door was shut.**

**I placed the mirror on the floor and quickly sat crossed legged on the floor infront of it.**

"**Azerath Metreon Zinthos." I whispered.**

**I was immediately pulled inside the mirror and fell lightly on one of the floating rocks.**

"**Happy! Happy are you here?" I shouted looking for the tell tale yellow robes.**

"**Yes?" she said from behind me.**

"**Happy what's happening to Raven what's the matter? Is she here?" I asked.**

"**Yes I am now what is the purpose of you being in my mind?" Raven said her voice still a monotone.**

"**I'm worried my best friend is being weird... and for some reason Love is following her." I said the last bit when I saw the Raven behind her in the same colour robes that I was wearing.**

"**Well I have to keep my emotions controlled on earth so I don't hurt anyone." **

"**Raven you were laughing and nothing happened your fear of hurting people is wrong you shouldn't keep your emotions hidden or they do what Love is doing. I should know I kept my emotions bottled up and I nearly died." I told her.**

"**Y-you nearly died?" she whispered. "What emotions?"**

"**I was angry you had been sent here I was upset that I only got letters from you. Those two emotions bottled up together don't do you any good Rae. Love seems to be even more annoying than the both of them though." I said.**

"**She want's me to tell you who it is." Raven whispered.**

"**Then tell me the spell is going to wear off soon." I said feeling the familiar tugging that meant I was about to be pulled from the mirror.**

"**Beast Boy." She whispered.**

**I was about to say something but was flung from the mirror before I could.**

"**Ow." I whispered rubbing my back. "This floor really needs a carpet." **

"**That's why Starfire asked me to get yellow carpets?" someone said from the door way. "I'm Terra by the way." **

"**Cathy. Is Rae in her room?" I asked.**

**She nodded I jumped up and ran down the hallway but it didn't matter because halfway down the hallway I saw Raven hugging a stunned looking Beast Boy. **

**I smiled and leant against the wall.**

"**You know Rae I like it here think I might stay." I said.**

**Rae looked up and smiled before hugging me.**

"**Stay out of my head then." She whispered.**

*******************

**So what do you think? I've been planning on writing a Teen Titan fic and now I have. Do you want me to keep writing about Cathy or one of the other O.C. I've got? Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what you think :)**


End file.
